The invention concerns a cable harness, comprising a plurality of electrical conductors for the contacting of battery cells of a battery module as well as a film-shaped carrier element, and wherein the electrical conductors are arranged for at least a portion in parallel with each other on the carrier element and are joined to the carrier element.
For high-power battery systems, such as for use in electric vehicles (EV), hybrid vehicles (HEV), plug-in hybrid vehicles (PHEV), as well as in stationary accumulators, individual battery cells are electrically connected by means of a series circuit as well as a parallel circuit into battery modules with a desired overall power. The battery cells of a battery module in this case each have a positive terminal and a negative terminal.
In order to be able to monitor the individual battery cells of a battery module by a battery control unit (BCU), a voltage of each battery cell is measured, and on at least some of the battery cells the temperature is measured by a locally arranged temperature sensor. Optionally, current sensors are also provided to measure the currents of the battery cells.
The terminals of the battery cells as well as the temperature sensors and the current sensors are electrically connected to the battery control unit. For this, cable harnesses are provided in particular, having a required number of electrical conductors. The electrical conductors of such a cable harness are arranged for example on a film-shaped carrier element and joined to the carrier element, for example by adhesive.
Ribbon cables are known for the connection of electronic devices, especially by means of a bus system, being used inter alia in computers and other EDP devices. Such a ribbon cable comprises a plurality of parallel wires which are surrounded by an insulating material.
Document DE 11 2013 005 121 T5 discloses a flexible printed circuit with bus lines for a battery system. The printed circuit has a flexible circuit board, on which the electrical lines are printed. The lines serve for connecting temperature sensors, as well as measuring the voltages of the battery cells. All the lines of the flexible circuit board are connected to a chip, which is provided for the measuring of voltage and temperature.
Document DE 102 25 474 A1 discloses a support plate with several different lines. The support plate is intended in particular for use in a motor vehicle. It is explicitly provided that various lines are arranged on the support plate, especially electrical and optical lines. The lines are arranged next to each other on a flat carrier film. On the side of the conductors opposite the carrier film there is arranged an additional cover layer. During the manufacturing, at first the conductors are laminated on the carrier film and then the cover layer is applied.
Document DE 197 46 526 A1 discloses a cable harness for a vehicle. The cable harness comprises a plurality of parallel running lines, which are surrounded by a film. The cable harness may be flat in configuration and has a low installed height. For the making of the cable harness, the lines are laid on a film, and then the film is turned over and laid over the lines. Thus, the film is placed on the lines from several sides, so that the lines are then surrounded by the film.